The Librarian
by erela18
Summary: Will new librarian Belle French and Mr Gold be able to resist each other. Non-magical AU. Rumbelle fluff and smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Obviously I don't own OUAT. This is a non-magical AU fic set in England, because its easier for me to write. Hope you don't mind! It it rated M for eventual smut. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Encounter<p>

-Gold-

Gold had been contemplating going to the library for too long, but something about the whole situation put him on edge. Was it because there was something he didn't know or because he didn't own the library? Gold wasn't sure.

Storybrooke's library had stood empty for years, until a mysterious woman arrived and opened it back up a few months ago. The librarian had become quite popular with the townsfolk, and the library itself seemed to become as much of a hotspot as Granny's Tearooms. Gold found Miss French a common topic of conversations he overheard, the townsfolk speaking well of her, but he had yet to meet her.

He imagined Miss French as a greying spinster or divorcée in shades of beige. The idea that he might need to ask such a woman for help made him feel sick.

-Belle-

Belle French found herself growing quite comfortable in Storybrooke. The other residents had, at first, been unsure of her presence, but after a visit from young Henry Swan, who everyone was fond of, the library became a popular place, and Belle was able to have it open longer hours than she had first planned.

She had even begun to make friends, in particular Ruby, a waitress at Granny's Tearooms. She wasn't the usual kind of person Belle made friends with. Her flirtatious manner and revealing clothes quite the opposite from Belle's modest attire and bookish nature. She couldn't help but admire the easy way in which she spoke with men, and she had even started writing a character based on her, in one of many attempts of write a novel.

Being friends with Ruby meant meeting nearly everyone in town, especially when they hung out at Granny's, where everyone seemed to go. But the one person she had yet to meet was the one who she was most curious to meet. Mr Gold.

-Gold-

Burying any niggling thoughts Gold set off to the library. It was early, the library wouldn't be open just yet, but Gold wanted to beat the people. As he approached the library, he glanced up at the clock tower above the library, it read 7:55am. Though it was early Gold noticed the lights already on inside.

Settling himself on a nearby bench, Gold pulled out some documents he was working on which related to his need of the library. Several minutes later something compelled Gold to look up. He saw a figure silhouetted inside the library, unlocking the door. Gold waited a few seconds before gathering his courage and most intimidating face, and walking through the door of the library.

-Belle-

Having always been an early riser, Belle decided to open the library at 8 o'clock, though not customary, she thought she might as well open up, as she was awake anyhow. she also hoped she would lure in some Storybrooker on their way to work, but no such luck yet, though Henry often popped in on his way to school.

This particular morning was like any other, Belle had opened library at 8 sharp, and had began putting books on their correct shelves, humming as she did so. In a corner she had an extensive history section, mainly to indulge her own interests. She was reaching up to return a book, when she hear a tapping coming across the library. Belle froze. This must be the infamous Mr Gold, as she has heard of no other Storybrooke resident having a cane. And that cane could not be mistaken for the sound of a walking stick.

-Gold-

Stopping a little way behind, who he assumed to be the librarian, Gold cleared his throat.

"I'm looking for the librarian"

The figure in front of him turned around and suddenly nothing else mattered. His vision was filled with eyes that shone like the ocean on a warm summer's day, and features surrounded by chestnut curls. Gold had met many attractive women in his life, but none of them had the beauty of this women, beauty which shone through from inside, as well as being present on the outside. She was clad in sensible and modest clothes, usually seen on women at least ten years older than her. She couldn't be more than thirty. If that.

A slight tightness in his trousers around the groin area, drew his attention to the fact he was incredibly attracted to this woman. He had hardly looked at a women, after being metaphorically beaten to the ground by so many in his younger years. But here he was, at the ripe old age of 48, imagining what lay beneath this librarian's clothes.

Gold realised he had been staring at her like she was some zoo animal. But she had been staring back. She seemed as frozen as he was.

-Belle-

The man in front of her looked nothing like the man she had imagined from the vivid descriptions of Mr Gold. He was probably in his late forties, but had aged well. And to be quite blunt about it Belle thought he was sexy. Very sexy. She blushed at the thought. Most women her age wouldn't look twice at him. But she had always had a thing for older men. His streaked grey hair brushed past his shoulders onto his impeccable 3-peice suit. And those eyes; looking at them was like swimming in chocolate.

He was staring. He was not leering like most men, who just wanted her to fulfill their pleasures. No, he was looking at her in a kind of awe, something which Belle couldn't comprehend.

Belle Knew she should say something, but the words seemed struck in her throat.

"I'm the librarian." she finally managed to stutter, holding her hand out in greeting. "I'm Belle French. It's nice to meet you."

He took her hand and shook it, but it seemed like a caress. His touch travelled through her body and settled in her stomach and between her thighs.

"Mr Gold." He said finally, releasing her hand "A pleasure to meet you too."

The way he said 'pleasure' in his Scottish accent, sent tingles down her spine. Thoughts fluttered across her mind of what pleasures he could do to her, but she shook them off, blushing at such inappropriate thoughts. Belle wasn't sure what to do. She had never had this kind of instant attraction to a man before. And it had to be the hated Mr Gold.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Please review and tell me what you think of it so far.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Okay here it is, chapter 2. Thank you to everyone who's followed, favourited and reviewed, its much appreciated. There is a slight mention of law and lawyers and such in this chapter- I know next to nothing about this, so feel free to correct me if I'm wrong!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Inappropriate Thoughts<p>

-Belle-

"How can I help you Mr Gold?" Belle asked curious as to why he was in the library. From what she'd heard he knew everything._ I wonder how far 'everything' stretches..._

"I'm looking for a book." He replied, interrupting her-verging on dirty- thoughts.

"Well, you've come to the right place." Belle cursed silently for saying something so stupid. Mr Gold only smiled slightly.

"Indeed."

"Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Yes," Gold was looking slightly uncomfortable, "A book on, um, childcare."

-Gold-

If Miss French was surprised at her request she didn't show it, she only led him to section of the library. Gold hated that he was so uneducated about childcare. His father had been lousy, and made his childhood misery. And his ex-wife Milah, had made sure he could never experience fatherhood himself, when she and her new boyfriend decided to go for a drunk joyride with 2-week old Bae in the back.

His current client wanted full custody of her 2-year old, saying that the child's father was incapable of looking after her. His lack of knowledge in this department meant it was difficult for him to judge. He didn't know why he'd taken this case. He didn't usually get involved in family law. But he had to go through with it. He was being paid rather nicely. Not that he needed the money, his property gave him an extensive income. Being a lawyer and antiquities dealer, were only really hobbies. If you could call them that. He needed something to fill his empty life with.

-Belle-

She would be lying if she said she wasn't curious as to why Mr Gold wanted a book on childcare. Belle was sure that if Mr Gold had children she would have heard about it. She imagined some Storybrooke folk would think Mr Gold had children locked up in his basement or attic. She giggled inwardly at the thought. She was sure Mr Gold wasn't the monster everyone thought he was.

"Is there any particular aspect of childcare you're interested in Mr Gold? Or just generally?"

"Generally." He replied rather abruptly. Pulling down a large volume, Belle handed it to Gold.

"I think this is your best bet then. But feel free to look around." Secretly Belle wanted him to look around, so she could look at him.

"I trust your recommendation Miss French." No such luck then.

"Very well." Belle walked over to her desk, Gold following, book in one hand, cane in the other. She took the book from him and checked it out for him.

"It's due back in 3 weeks, but if you want to renew it, just come and see me." Belle couldn't help but smile at him. He looked like he had never been in a library before and didn't understand the concept. She hoped he's come back before 3 weeks was up.

-Gold-

"Thank you Miss French" Gold took the book from her hand. He noticed her hands were small and the skin was creamy white._ I wonder what they'd feel like on my_- Gold shook the thought out of his head. Inappropriate.

"Please, call be Belle." she said smiling up at him. _Those lips. _

"Belle." He repeated, her name was like a caress on his lips. Her eyes seemed to widen and her lips parted. Good God, she was perfect.

He hastily retreated from the library, before he could do anything foolish.

-Belle-

As he strode from the library, Belle noticed he had a slight limp. _That must be what the cane is for. _

She settled back in her chair and went over their encounter again in her head. When she remembered how he had said her name. _Belle. _She felt a tingling between her thighs and groaned inwardly. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder how long they can cope with the sexual tension? Please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally I have chapter 3 for you! Sorry its taken so long. I've been really busy with work and I keep on being ill. Poor me! Its my Christmas holidays now, so uploads should be more regular.**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed. It means a lot. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Confiding<p>

-Belle-

Waking up a few days later, Belle decided she had to tell someone or she'd explode. She hadn't been able to get Mr Gold out of her head and didn't have a clue what to do about it.

She figured the only person who wouldn't think she was crazy was Ruby, who had enough of her own strange affairs and romances, not to judge Belle to harshly. So, she set off to Granny's for breakfast, though she didn't feel hungry.

Some people said Ruby was a slut, with her tiny shorts and skirts and low cut tops. But Belle saw something else in Ruby. She wanted to be accepted. To be loved. Something which she tried to get by sleeping with a lot of different men. Belle understood this desire, but approached it differently. Perhaps thats why Ruby was quickly becoming her best friend.

Opening the door to Granny's a waft if bacon and eggs hit her and she suddenly felt hungry.

"Belle!" a squealing Ruby rushed at Belle and dragged her to a corner table. "So, what brings you to this fine establishment? Bacon?"

Belle rolled her eyes. "No actually, I wanted to talk to you. Though that bacon does smell good."

"Well now I'm curious. I'll grab you some of that bacon and then you can tell me all." Ruby grinned and rushed to the kitchen. Belle couldn't help smiling at Ruby's enthusiasm, for what she hoped was a piece of juicy gossip.

Belle fiddled with the sugar packets while she waited for Ruby to return, and tried to figure out how she was going to explain her little infatuation without sounding too crazy. Most of her friends back in Australia had thought she was crazy when she had had a crush on an older man before. She hoped Ruby had been with an older man herself so she wouldn't think the same thing.

Soon Ruby was sliding into the chair opposite her and pushing a plate piled high with bacon, fried eggs and toast across the table.

"So," said the waitress stealing a bit of bacon from Belle's plate, "spill the beans. Whats going on?"

"Well, ummm-" Belle speared a piece of bacon. "I met Mr Gold."

Ruby rose one perfect eyebrow."And?"

"What do you mean?" Belle mumbled through her bacon. The other girl spluttered with laughter.

"Belle, you've gone bright red. Something must have happened." Belle brought her hands up to her cheeks in embarrassment, feeling heat rushing to her face. "You like him." Ruby narrowed her eyes accusingly.

"I-"

"It's okay Belle, I'm not one to judge." Ruby interrupted, "Anyhow, I've always wondering what it would be like to fuck Gold. I've never had a man that old he has still got it going on. Damn!"

"Ruby!" Hissed Belle from across the table, suddenly glad that no one was sitting at the tables nearby.

"What you don't want to fuck him?"

Belle chewed on a piece if toast trying to work out the right thing to say.

"I'm- attracted to him."

"Hmmmmm!" Ruby tapped a red fingernail against her equally red lips in thought. "I think its time for operation Seduce Mr Gold."

-Gold-

A knock on his door roused Mr Gold from some papers he was working on in his study. Opening the front door, Jefferson Milliner barged past Gold and headed for the living room.

"Have you got anything to drink?" Jefferson called behind him.

"There's a tap in the kitchen."

"Haha! Funny man." Jefferson plopped onto the sofa "I'm talking whiskey." Gold chuckled and started to pour himself and his guest a glass.

Jefferson was an eccentric man, he kept mostly to himself and didn't seem to care what other people thought. That could be why Gold befriended him 8 years ago when he moved to Storybrooke with his 2 year old daughter, Grace. Jefferson didn't seem to have a proper job. Gold knew that he liked to design costumes, but he didn't do it for a living. Gold had a feeling his friend was living off money he had inherited along with the secluded house he lived in. Aside from that, Jefferson liked to know things. Much like Gold. However, Gold suspected it wasn't due to power like it was for him, but paranoia. The urge to protect his daughter whatever the cost. Jefferson never told Gold what happened to his wife and Gold never asked, but the events which let to her death seemed to shaped Jefferson into the antisocial person he was.

Mr Gold handed the glass of whiskey to Jefferson, who immediately to a large gulp.

"So," Jefferson lent back into the cushions "what can I do for you Angus?" Jefferson was one of the few people who knew his full name and he liked it that way. Gold walked slowly across the room.

"What do you know about that new librarian? Belle French." Jefferson raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I didn't think she'd be someone you'd be interested in. I doubt she has much to offer." Gold gave the other man an exasperated look. "Okay! Okay. I don't know much I'll admit- she's very ordinary." Gold raised an eyebrow at that. He was certain Miss French- Belle- was far beyond ordinary.

"Go on."

" She grew up in a small town in Australia. Her parents and her used to visit Storybrooke when she was a child. Her mother grew up not far from here."

"Stayed at Mills did she?" Mills Hotel and leisure park, was located just outside of Storybrooke. It was run by Regina Mills, who had taken the place over from her mother Cora, when she died. Gold had a bit of a history with Cora which he liked to forget.

"I assume so. She studied creative writing at The University of Melbourne. Her mother died shortly after she finished her degree, so her father her moved here to start again." Gold creased his brow in thought.

"Where's her father now?"

"He's living the city. He's very ill and has carers looking after him. I think most of what Miss French earns goes on looking after him. I doubt she earns much as it is.

"Mmmmmm." Gold thoughtfully sipped his whiskey, "Perhaps the library needs a large donation." Jefferson beamed at him.

"Excellent idea! Grace loves that library." Then his face pulled into a frown, "Why do you care?"

"Is there something wrong with being charitable?" Mr Milliner snorted. Then a look of understanding passed across his face.

"You like her!" Jefferson gestured towards Gold with his glass.

"Don't be ridiculous" Gold snapped, suddenly feeling hot under his collar.

"Its quite understandable. She is very pretty." Jefferson drew out the very and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "A large donation would be a perfect way of capturing her attention." Rolling his eyes, Gold turned away from his friends, pouring himself another glass, hoping to calm himself. It was true he did like her. And he was going to do something about it starting with a large donation for the library.

* * *

><p><strong>I really liked writing Ruby and Jefferson. Tell me what you think!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get this up sooner, I've been having trouble with a writing dilemma. I hope you like my choice! Ads always thank you for reviewing, favouriting and following, it means so much to me!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Seduction<p>

- Belle-

"This is perfect!" Ruby announced a few days later, thrusting a short leather skirt at Belle.

"Ruby that won't even cover my bum!" Ruby shrugged.

"You have a nice arse. I'm sure Mr Gold would love to see it." Her eyebrows waggled and Belle blushed, putting the skirt back on the rack.

"If you're going to make me shop for new clothes, you could at least be serious."

"Sorry!" Ruby pulled out a short blue lace dress with a high neck and held it out, "How about this?" The dress was gorgeous if not a bit short.

"I don't know. Its shorter than I'm used to."

"Ahhh, but it has a high neck." Belle looked confused, "You either have legs or boobs. Its one of the rules of seduction. You can't give them everything."

"Why don't you follow that rule?" Belle clamped her hand over her mouth realised what she had said implied, "I'm sorry-" Ruby only laughed.

"Honey, I have no one else left to seduce. I've been with every man in Storybrooke that I want to. There's no point." Ruby smiled sadly, and confirmed Belle's thoughts on Ruby.

"Come on! Lets get some more seduction clothes!" Ruby grinned at Belle, and they continued their shopping.

-Gold-

A few days later Gold headed to the library early, to return the library book. Opening the door he looked round in search of the librarian. She must have heard him come in, as she emerged from the back of the library. She nearly took his breath away. She was wearing a short blue lace dress, which showed a lot of leg. On her feet she was wearing a pair of red high heels, which made her legs look even more stunning. She looked quite different than she did when he saw her before. Far from the modest librarian. He had a feeling Ruby Lucas was behind this makeover. He silently thanked the waitress. Mr Gold couldn't keep his eyes off the hemline of her dress. If she bend over he was sure he would be able to see her knickers from behind. That's if she was wearing knickers. Gold felt a sudden heat rush between his thighs. He cleared his throat, hoping Miss French hadn't caught him staring.

"I've come to return his book." She smiled at him, taking the book.

"Thank you. I hope the book was useful."

"Yes, it was thank you."

"Can I help you with anything?" _So many things._

"Actually you might be able to." Gold thought for a moment, "I would like to make a donation to the library."

"That's wonderful!" Belle beamed at him, and his heart melted the tiniest of bits, not that he would admit it. "How much would you like to donate?"

"5 grand." Belle's eyes widened in disbelieve.

"Tha- that's very generous of you Mr Gold." She spluttered. Gold smiled at her. Clearly Jefferson had been right about her financial situation. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Miss French- Belle." They smiled at each other, until it grew awkward, as Gold realised he had no reason to be at the library any more. "I'd best be off. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Mr Gold."

-Belle-

Mr Gold left the library, walking slowly, due to his cane. Belle didn't mind. It gave her time to admire him. As soon as the door closed behind him, Belle sank into the chair behind her desk. Breathing a sigh of relief through her smile.

Belle was sure Gold had been checking her out the whole time, especially when he first came in, he couldn't take his eyes of her legs. Perhaps Ruby's idea wasn't so bad after all. She couldn't wait to tell her friend the news.

During her lunch break, Belle closed the library, and headed down to Granny's. On the way, something pulled her on a detour towards Mr Gold's pawnshop. She peeked in the window and saw Mr Gold moving around in the back room. He started towards the front of the shop and Belle quickly moved away from the window and carried on to Granny's.

The librarian couldn't immediately see her friend when she entered the tearooms, but saw Granny behind the counter.

"Hi, is Ruby about?"

"She's on her break." Granny gestured to the back room, "Go ahead."

"Thanks." Belle smiled at Granny, and headed to the back of the tearooms.

"Ruby?" Belle called looking around the corridor at the back.

"In here!" Ruby called from a room leading off from the corridor. Belle peered around the open door, to see Ruby stretched out on a battered looking sofa, a cup of coffee in one hand and a sandwich in the other. "Hey!"

"Hey!" Belle walked into the room and Ruby removed her legs so she could sit down.

"You got some news?"

"Yep," Belle replied, "Gold came to the library this morning." Ruby sat up straighter and squealed at the news.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"He returned a book." Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Fine. He noticed the dress. He looked at my legs for a really long time."

"Yay, its working! He's being seduced!"

"He also inquired about making a donation towards the library."

"Oh!" Ruby looked thoughtful, "That just might well be his version of seduction."

"Really?" Belle was doubtful.

"He's figured you love that library and he has a lot of money. People generally like people who give them money or money towards something they love."

"I guess." Belle still wasn't sure. Belle didn't have much experience with men. A little with boys, but not men. She couldn't quite let herself believe Mr Gold might be interested in her. She'd been hurt before, and now kept her heart under lock and key. But she supposed it was okay to be attracted to him. Belle often wondered whether a meaningless relationship would help her get past her heartbreak. She wasn't sure what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww poor Ruby! Perhaps its time to introduce a certain someone?!<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: After the mid-season finale I felt like writing smut for later on in this fic. And then I thought why not include some now? So there is a tiny bit of smut in here! This is my first time writing smut, so I hope it isn't too awful! **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed etc. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Friends<p>

-Gold-

Gold sat at his desk going through some of his finances. The door opened making him look up. In the doorway stood Belle. She was wearing a long shirt dress buttoned right up to the collar. Her hair was loose and tumbling over her shoulders and her feet were bare. It occurred to Gold that Belle was in his house.

"What are you doing here Belle?"

"Don't you want me here Mr Gold?" She looked wounded.

"Of course I want you here." A slight hint of slyness crept onto Belle's face. Before Gold knew what was happening she was unbuttoning her dress. "Wha- what are you doing?"

"I'm giving you what you want." Belle stated as though it was obvious. Gold's eyes widened in disbelieve. This couldn't be real.

But Belle was still unbuttoning her dress. He could see the tops of her breasts peeking out of her dress. Gold felt frozen as more and more of her skin was revealed to him. Belle had to bend down to undo the last few buttons of her dress, giving Gold the perfect view of her red lacy bra. She stood up, slipping her dress off her shoulders and revealing matching red lacy knickers. Gold took a deep breath, suddenly finding it difficult to breathe, and his trousers becoming uncomfortably tight.

Belle walked to Gold's desk, which he was still sat behind.

"Like what you see?" She asked smiling cheekily.

"Yes!" He managed to to get out. Belle perched on the edge of his desk, then swivelled around so her legs were on either side of his body.

"Aren't you going to kiss me Mr Gold?" Not needing any other permission, he closed the distance between them. Her lips were warm and soft, and responded eagerly to his, making his trousers strain even more. He slipped his hands into her hair, pushing her closer to him. Her hands grasped his lapels and her legs wrapped around his body, pushing him up against her. Cautiously, Gold slid the top of his tongue against her lips, asking permission to enter. Her mouth opened instantly a moan escaping from her.

Feeling more bold, Mr Gold let one of his hands slide down her neck, gently caressing it. The tips of his fingers travelled across her throat and began to travel down the valley between her breasts, causing a moan to escape from the girl's lips, which were still sliding passionately against his own. His fingers continued their journey down her stomach, caressing and stroking, past her belly button.

"Mr Gold!" Belle moaned louder as his fingertips skimmed along her bikini line, caressing the sensitive skin he found there. His fingers found the lace at the top of her knickers, and experimentally slid beneath. Belle pulled her lips away from his, arching her back, pushing her hips closer to him. Her obvious need for him caused Gold's arousal to increase. Pushing a hand inside her knickers, Gold caressed her hair covered mound, and was pleasantly surprised to find her very wet. For him. He slid a finger between her folds, spreading the wetness. His finger found her clit, and began to rub it. Small moans of pleasure escaped from Belle's mouth and she spread her legs wide to allow Gold more access. He slid his finger down-

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ Gold practically jumped out of his chair, startled by the knock on his front door. And then it became all too clear that Belle French wasn't spread in front of him on his desk. He had been fantasising. Again.

Groaning at both the embarrassment and straining in his trousers, Gold pulled himself out of his chair, grabbing his cane and headed for the door.

Opening the door, Gold came face-to-face with the person he least expected. The man was a little taller than he was, with hair verging on ginger, a kindly face adorned with oval glasses and dressed in tweed.

"Archie Hopper."

"Angus Gold." The other man smiled at him. Gold blinked, then held open the door.

"Come in." Gold led Archie into the living room. Gold hadn't seen Archie in a few years. They were old friends, who had met back in Scotland when Archie was a psychology student. The first property Gold had ever bought was a house to rent out to students, one of these students was Archie. When Gold went through all the drama with Milah, Archie had been a rock for him,l and had stopped him from completely falling apart. He could never tank him enough for that.

"This is an unexpected visit. What brings you to Storybrooke?" The last Gold had heard, was that Archie was living in Scotland still.

"Work actually. I have joined the team at Storybrooke Surgery. As a counsellor."

"Well, congratulations!" Gold gave Archie a friendly hit on the back. "Watch out for Dr. Whale. He's a nasty piece of work."

"Thank you for the warning."

"Where are you living?"

"In Mills Hotel at the moment, until I get my place sorted out."

"Sounds pricey. Feel free to stay here if you need to."

"Thank you, that's very kind of you." Archie looked around the room."I don't suppose you like dogs?"

Gold raised an eyebrow.

"They don't allow them in the hotel. Pongo's in the car"

"Pongo?"

"That's my dog's name."

"If you want the dog to stay here you have to as well."

"If you insist." Archie smiled at him, as he nodded. "What is there to do in Storybrooke?"

"Not a lot." Gold thought for a moment."A lot of people like going to Granny's Tearooms."

"You don't, Angus?"

"Let's just say me and Mrs Lucas don't see eye-to-eye." Gold looked at his friend and decided he could risk it for him. "Come on, let's go."

Archie grinned.

-Belle-

Belle sat in Granny's nursing a hot cup of green tea. Ruby opposite her was nosily slurping milkshake and talking animately.

"- I mean, is slut written on my forehead or something. It's disgusting! He's such a creep, someone-"

Belle was finding it difficult to concentrate on her friend. Her mind was elsewhere. On someone else. Belle took a sip of her tea. As she was lowering her cup, she glanced towards the door, just as in walked Mr Gold. Belle nearly dropped her cup, as her heart slammed against her ribcage. _Breathe Belle. Breathe._

Closely behind Gold followed a slightly taller ginger haired man, dressed a bit like a geography teacher. Gold was in deep conversation with him.

"Ruby." She interrupted her flurry of speech.

"You alright Belle? You look kinda funny."

"Who's that?" Belle gestured with her head towards the men. "With Mr Gold?"

Ruby swivelled around in her chair, looked at the pair for a few seconds, before turned back around. She shrugged.

"No idea." Ruby looked at Belle slyly. "You're not worried Gold's gay are you?" Belle blushed, looking down at the red gingham table thought had flickered through her mind. Ruby reached out hand towards Belle's, her face suddenly softening.

"Hey, I'm sure its nothing. He's probably just a friend." Ruby looked at the counter. "I'll get you some of that chocolate cake. its to die for!" Ruby skipped off.

Sneaking a look around the Tearoom, Belle spotted Gold and the other man, sitting near to where Ruby was at the counter. She really hoped Ruby wasn't going to do anything stupid. Belle watched her carefully. She grabbed two slices of chocolate cake and then stopped by Gold's table.

"Good afternoon Mr Gold." She overheard Ruby saying.

"Ruby." Gold nodded at her in greeting.

"I don't think I know your friend." Belle groaned. _Way to be subtle Ruby._

The mystery man held out his hand to Ruby.

"Hello. Archie Hopper. I've just moved here." Ruby shook his outstretched hand.

"Hi! Ruby Lucas. It's nice to meet you. Is Mr Gold an old enemy of yours?" Belle felt embarrassed for her friend.

"No," The man- Archie Hopper- replied, "He's an old friend of mine."

"Well, welcome to Storybrooke." Ruby smiled one of her dazzling smiles, received a smile from Archie Hopper. Gold looked like he was in pain. Belle had a sudden urge to give him a hug.

Ruby slid back into her chair, and passed a plate to Belle. Ruby immediately dug in.

"He's called Archie Hopper and he's an old friend of Gold's." Ruby spoke through a mouthful of cake

"I heard."

"I think you're safe!" Ruby wiggled her eyebrows. Belle dared a glance at Gold. He was looking at her. Belle quickly looked away. She wanted to disappear._ What if Gold thought she had send Ruby over?_

"Hey Ruby?" The girl in question looked up from her chocolate cake. "Do you wnat to go out somewhere?" Ruby raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Who are you and what have you done with Belle French?"

Belle sighed. "I just need to get out and do its your night off."

"We could go to The Rabbit Hole." Ruby's eyes gleamed in excitement. The Rabbit Hole was the only club in Storybrooke and it had a very bad reputation. Belle had never been. But maybe tonight would change that. Maybe doing something slightly risky would get Gold off her mind.

"Lets go!"

-Gold-

After their little interrogation from Ruby and noticing Belle in the tearoom, Gold found himself rather distracted. _Was it Belle who was interested in who his friend was? Or was it Ruby being nosy like her grandmother?_ Golds head was reeling. He kept on sneaking glances at Belle, who caught him looking at her several times. But she was looking at him. God! He wished he could get his fantasy about Belle out of his head.

Archie noticed Gold's not-so-sneaking looks.

"Who's the pretty brunette you keep on looking at?"

Gold feigned innocence. "I don't know who you mean."

"The one sitting with the girl who came over here. Who you were rather rude to." Gold sighed and gave in.

"Her name's Belle French she's the librarian."

"Is she now. Do you like her?"

"I hardly know her."

"But you want to get to know her." It was a statement not a question.

Looking up, Gold saw Belle and Ruby begin to leave. They waved at the waitress on duty.

"Bye Ashley!" Belle called.

"We're going partying!" Ruby interjected. Of course they were.

"Lucky you!" Ashley sighed. "Have fun." Gold noticed Belle looking at him. She quickly looked away, but Gold swore he saw a blush rising in her cheeks. And then she was gone out of the door. Gone to do god knows what. He could only hope Ruby wouldn't get her into too much trouble.

After Belle left, Gold didn't feel much like staying any longer.

"Come on Archie. Let's go home." He wearily grabbed his coat from the back of his chair.

"Is everything okay Angus?"

"I'm just tired."

-Belle-

They were not out of the door for long, when Ruby spotted a dog tied up outside, and rushed over to it.

"Aww, look at him! He's so sweet!" The waitress promptly began stroking the dog. Belle just watched. She was more of a cat person, not that she didn't like dogs.

Belle felt like she'd been standing there forever, when the door the Granny's opened and two figures walked out. Mr Gold and his friend. Belle quickly looked away. She didn't want be caught looking at him again. It was getting embarrassing.

"Hi, Ruby wasn't it?" Belle turned towards Ruby to see Gold's friend, Archie Hopper talking to her. "His name's Pongo."

Ruby looked up at the ginger-haired man. "He's yours?" The man nodded. "He's lovely." ruby straightened up.

"It was nice meeting you Pongo." She gave the dog a final rub. "And you Archie Hopper."

"It was nice meeting you too." Belle noticed a slight blush on Archie's cheek._ Was he attracted to Ruby? Most men were._ Apart from Gold apparently, who stood on the path, hands resting on his cane, staring into the road. She turned back to her friend.

"Ruby, we should go."

"It seems I have to go Archie. Goodbye." Ruby pulled her lips into a sultry smile. _Was Ruby attracted to Archie? He didn't seem her type._

"Goodbye Ruby."

Belle and Archie exchanged smiles, and her and Ruby set off. As they passed Mr Gold, Belle smiled at him.

"It was nice to see you again, Mr Gold." For a few seconds Belle thought he wasn't going to reply.

"You too Belle." The sound of her name on his tongue, hung in the air as she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the bit of Red Cricket I sneaked in there!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Chaper 6. *Pats self on back*. Christmas has been crazier than anticipated, so sorry this took so long. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and stuff. You're awesome. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Good Deeds<p>

-Gold-

The afternoon had finally turned to evening, as Gold made his way home. Archie had gone to the hotel room to collect his things. Thankfully, he took Pongo. Angus prepared one of his spare room for Archie to sleep in, and settled in his living room with a glass of scotch.

His thoughts immediately fell on Belle. Belle who was currently having a wild night with Ruby. Gold tried desperately not to think of what she might be doing, but his thoughts would not obey him. _What is Belle was with another man? _Gold shook his head exasperated with himself. _That made it sound like he had some kind of claim on her. Which he didn't._

In that moment, Gold concluded he had two options. One- Avoid her and pretend she doesn't exist. Or two- pursue her. Court her. Romance her. Seduce her, if that's what it took.

Ever since meeting Miss French, Gold had barely gone 1 minute without thinking of her, and ignoring her would be rube. So, clearly number one wasn't a viable option. That left number two. Romance.

In that final moment of decision making, Archie arrived. And Pongo.

"I've got all my stuff." He called as he walked into the living room. "Thanks again for letting me stay."

"Anything for an old friend."

His friend dropped a plastic bag onto the coffee table and began taking things wrapping in paper out. "I brought Chinese, to say thanks. I hope you like it."

"Are they chicken balls?" Gold lent forward in his chair to peer into the bag.

"Indeed."

"Then I do like." Archie pulled out several foil containers laying them out.

"I got chicken chow mein, egg fried rice, spring rolls, king prawns..." Archie read off a long list of food.

"Well, I'm starving. Scotch?"

"Please. Where'd you keep your cutlery?"

"First draw on the right." Gold poured some scotch for Archie and a second for himself.

Gold swapped the scotch for a fork, when Archie came back, and they tucked into the food. Gold couldn't help thinking of the first time he had a takeaway. It was with Archie. Soon after the death of his son, Gold grew quite depressed. Archie had come over to his place with 3 pizzas, garlic bread and chips. Gold had raised an eyebrow, thinking himself too sophisticated for such things, but he was surprised to enjoy it. Over a meat-feast pizza, Archie persuaded Gold to see a doctor. It was some of the best advice, even if it was very simple. _Perhaps Archie would be willing to give him advice again?_

"Archie," the man looked up from his noodles, "I wondered if you could...advise me?"

"You need therapy?" Archie replied a half smile on his face.

"No, just some plain advice."

"Of what nature?"

"Umm, lo- romantic." The way he said it, made it seem like a question.

"I'm not sure I'm the right person to ask. Don't you remember my last girlfriend?" Indeed, Gold did remember her. He suppressed a shudder.

"What's your view on age gaps in relationships?" Archie considered the question for a moment.

"As long as both people as of consenting and legal age I don't have a problem. Love is love."

"But what if it was 20 years?"

"You got you eye on a younger woman, Angus?" He looked into his egg-fried rice. "Ahh, Belle?" Gold winced._ Was he really so obvious? First Jeff, now Archie. Did the whole town know? _

Archie took the silence as an affirmative.

"Being a psychologist I study people. I studied that girl, Belle. She likes you." Gold looked at his friend in disbelief. "You should ask her out." Gold spluttered.

"What if she says no?"

"Then you can move on." Archie grinned at him. "I doubt she will though."

Gold groaned. He knew his friend was right. Something needed to be done.

-Belle-

It would be a lie if Belle said she wasn't a little bit drunk. She wasn't usually much of a drinker, but she needed something to distract herself from thoughts of Mr Gold. It wasn't working.

Her and Ruby sat at the bar. Belle's chin was resting on her hand, and Ruby was flirting with the bartender.

"Ruuuubby," Belle slurred, "Why am I so attracted to older men?" Ruby looked down at her friend.

"No idea." Belle groaned, "However, I do understand your attraction to Mr Gold. He is very sexy."

The bartender over heard their conversation. And started laughing.

"Mr Gold? You're joking right? The man's a psycho. He nearly made me homeless."

"That doesn't mean he's not sexy." Ruby pointed out. Belle slouched further onto the bar. Ruby patted her head. "You really need to have some hot rough sex with him. The sexual tension between you at Granny's was ridiculous. I thought you were about to rip each other's clothes off." Belle grew warm at the thought.

"Now that is something no one would ever forget!" The bartender cackled. Belle covered her face with her hands.

"Come on sweetie. Lets get you home." Ruby guided Belle off the stool and into her coat, and the friends made their way home.

-Gold-

Though he went to bed early that night, Gold couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned for hours and then finally gave up. He looked at his alarm clock . 1.00am.

He sighed and rolled out of bed. He needed some air. As Gold walked past Archie's room he heard two sets of snoring. He smiled.

Slipping on his coat and shoes over his pyjamas, Gold headed out of the house and climbed into his car, resting his cane in the foot well of the passenger seat. A drive always helped Gold clear his head.

Some part of him, urged him to drive along the road on which The Rabbits Hole was situated. Gold would be lying to himself if he said it wasn't because he was thinking of Belle. He let a huge sigh out, his breath clouding in front of him. He didn't turn the heating on as he liked the way the cold bit at him keeping him focused.

As he drove past the club, he slowed looking in some small hope of catching of a glimpse of Belle. But he didn't. He drove further on. A little way a along the road he noticed to figures walking along the path. Women. One wore a bright red dress. Ruby. So the other must be Belle. He slowed the car down when he drew up to them and wound the window down. He saw that it was definitely Belle. A rather wobbly looking Belle.

"Is everything okay, Miss Lucas?" Ruby came up to the car with Belle in tow when she noticed it was him.

"Belle's drunk." At that moment Belle looked into the car and saw him.

"Mr Gold!" Her words slurred slightly, as she grinned at him.

"Can I give you a lift home?"

"Yes please!" Ruby looked relieved as she tugged opened the back door, making Belle stumble slightly. Gold got out to help. Between the two of them they managed to get Belle into the back of the car. Belle smiled up at him dopily.

"Mr Gold. My hero. In pyjamas." Belle giggled loudly. Gold looked down at his pyjamas slightly embarrassed.

"Well, now I know what the fearsome Mr gold sleeps in. Checked PJs." Ruby said drily as she climbed in beside Belle. Gold got intp the drivers seat.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Belle's. She lives in one of the flats next to the library. Thanks for this Mr Gold." He drove.

"Gold looks very handsome in pyjamas." Belle giggled loudly from behind him. He tried his best to ignore the comments she was making. She was drunk and didn't know what she was saying.

After what seemed like an eternity Gold pulled up outside Belle's got out to help Ruby. Between the two of them they managed to wrestle a unwilling Belle from the car and up the stairs into her flat.

"I don't want to go home. I'm having so much fun with you Mr Gold. And you Ruby." She wrapped her arms around Ruby. "My favourite peeps in Storybrooke."

"Okay Belle. Lets not overdo it. Gold would you help me get her to bed?" Gold was surprised at being asked, but obliged. They got her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed and Ruby started to take off her coat and shoes. Gold felt very awkward. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Mr Gold, are you coming to bed with me?" Belle gazed up at him eyelashes fluttering. He felt creeping into his cheeks, and though he's prefer not to admit it, he began to feel hard.

"Um... no. I'd better go home. Bye." He turned to leave.

"Thank you, Mr Gold." Ruby sounded genuine.

"You're welcome." Ruby followed Gold to the door.

"Belle likes seafood." Gold turned and stared at Ruby. _Was she implying something?_ He nodded at Ruby and let himself out of Belle's flat. He drove home, and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it! I couldn't resist writing drunk Belle saying things to Gold. Hehehe!<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**I meant to get this chapter up ages ago, sorry! Its a bit short but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Progress<p>

-Belle-

The next morning, after much less sleep than she would have liked, Belle woke to a pounding headache. Her first hangover.

She slipped out of bed and went to get some water, trying to remember what had happened last night. She found Ruby in the kitchen brewing some tea.

"My head's killing me!" Belle moaned dropping into a kitchen chair. Ruby gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I did try and slow you down." She pointed out.

"I know." Belle sighed, "How'd I get home anyway? I don't remember."

"Mr Gold." Ruby placed a cup of tea before Belle and sat down opposite her with her own tea. Belle raised an eyebrow. "It's true! You really don't remember." Ruby stifled a laugh.

"What?" belle demanded. "Did I do something horrifically embarrassing?"

"You might have said some things."

"What kind of things?" Ruby thought.

"You told Gold he looked handsome in his pajamas, he was your hero and asked him if he was going to get into bed with you." belle covered her face with her hands.

"You've got to be joking." Belle muttered.

"'fraid not."

"oh, God! How will i ever look at him again!"

-Gold-

That morning over breakfast Angus told Archie of his night time adventures. when he came to the end of his tale, he asked Archie what he thought of Ruby's seafood comment.

"I think she was giving you the thumbs up."

"For what?"

"To ask Belle to dinner. Is there a seafood place here?"

"Yeah."

"What are you waiting for?"

In his head Gold had been planning a visit to the library. He thought the perfect excuse would be to see if she was okay after last night. That was a friendly thing to do. He hoped that he could sneak in the question of dinner. Fingers crossed.

Gold made his way to the library, later than he usually was, thinking that Belle was likely to have had a lay in and be nursing a hangover. He opened the door to the library to find Belle sat cross-legged on the floor surrounded by piles of books.

A slight smile crept onto his lips. She was perfect.

As the door closed behind him Belle looked up. Much to Gold's pleasure a she beamed at him.

"Mr Gold!" She stood up brushing imaginary dirt of her shorts. "Can I be of assistance?"

"No, I just came to see if you were okay."

"Oh." Her smile faulted slightly, she seemed unsure. "I'm okay. I think I've got a hangover."

"You think?"

"Yeah, I've never really drunk that much before." Gold couldn't help smirking, especially when a blush rose in her cheeks.

"Well, now you've experienced the delights of The Rabbit Hole. You can tick that one off your list."

Belle frowned. Her confusion evident. Gold continued with his plan.

"You have experienced one of the many pleasure Storybrooke has to offer. There are some things you have to do to have the full experience."

"Oh. What are the other things?"

"Hmm... Go on the adventure course at Mills Hotel, have a scandalous night at Mills, eat at The Fish Dish- "

"Wait. The Fish Dish?" Gold laughed at the look on Belle's face it was priceless.

"Its a seafood restaurant on the docks. I think its called The Fish Dish anyhow. The owners Ariel and Eric keep on changing the name."

"What did it used to be called?" Belle's voice was laced with curiosity.

"Fish and Fork; Seafood and Eat It; Mer-Meals; It Came From the Sea. That's all I can think of at the moment."

"I love seafood." Belle smiled shyly at Gold. "I'll have to visit there one day."

"Maybe- perhaps... Will you have dinner with me at The Fish Dish?" Gold's heart was beating rapidly as he spoke. His hand gripped his cane tightly. It seemed to take forever for her to reply.

"Yes, I'd love to." Belle smiled at him. A different kin dof smile than what he'd seen before. He wasn't sure what it meant. But she'd said yes. _She'd said yes. _

"Friday?" Belle nodded. "I'll pick you up at 6 o'clock?"

"Sounds good. I'll look forward to it." Gold tried his best to keep his cool and not show just how excited he was at the prospect of having dinner with her.

"I'll see you then. Goodbye. Belle."

"Bye."

He waited until he had left the library and walked to his shop, which was closer than his house, before he let the grin he was suppressing envelop his face. _He was going on a date with Belle French!_

-Belle-

As soon as Gold left the library Belle squealed with excitement. And much to her own embarrassment she did a little dance. She was glad no one else was in the library.

Picking her phone, she called Ruby.

"Hey Bells! You holding up okay?"

"Ruby its finally happened!" Belle couldn't keep the huge grin off her face.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH GOLD?" Ruby practically screamed down the phone.

"No." Belle rolled her eyes. Ruby was so dramatic."He asked me out."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" Belle was sure she had just been deafened. "I am so excited for you!" Belle could hear Granny shouting at Ruby in the background for being so nosy.

"Sorry Granny! Belle's got a date." Ruby spoke to her grandmother. "Where's he taking you?"

"A seafood restaurant called The Fish Dish or something."

"Excellent!" Ruby didn't seem too surprised. _Had Ruby said something to Gold? _Belle wasn't sure she cared, as long she hadn't told him she wanted to get in his pants. That would be embarrassing.

"I'm coming over when I finish work. We can pick you a sexy outfit!"

"Ruby! I don't want him to think I'm a slut."

"I'm just joking. I think I have the perfect outfit."


End file.
